Daddy's Little Girl
by CanUHandleMe441
Summary: Charlotte King in her teenage years. With her ex-husband, Billy. Review, favorite, and follow. Trying to be able to do at least one chapter a day.
1. Chapter 1

"Charlie!" A hushed voice could be heard from the slightly opened window, filling the room of the teenager. "Come on! We're gonna be late!" The man's voice sounded slightly irritated, yet, not nearly as irritated as he had been earlier.

"Billy, calm down. I'm hurryin'. And pipe the hell down. If my daddy wakes up, you're dead."

he boy scoffed, rolling his eyes, even though his girlfriend couldn't see. "If I go, I'm takin' your ass down with me, sweetheart."

The 17 year-old buckled the strap on her heels and grabbed her purse, opening her window all the way, climbing out of it. Billy helped her down onto the ground, and the second her feet touched the ground, his lips touched hers, engaging in a long, heated kiss.

The brunette pulled away, smirking at her boyfriend. "No action right here. Gotta wait until we get out there." She grinned at him and started to walk away, Billy following after her, his left hand on her ass. Once they'd gotten to his truck, which was parked down the road, so that nobody could catch him trying to get Charlie, they both got in, Charlotte tossing her purse into the middle of the cab. "We at the lake tonight?"

Billy started the engine, immediately starting to drive away. "That's what Jason said. Him and his girl, along with a couple other people are gonna be out there." He told her, reaching over with his right hand to pat the spot on the sit next to him. "Come 'ere, Charlie."

And the teenager did as she was told. She scooted over next to him, and as soon as she was close enough, he placed a hand on her thigh, squeezing it gently. She looked up at him with her hazel-colored eyes and smirked, reaching over, her right hand on his cheek, and turned him to face her, crushing her lips against his. He kissed back, smirking against her cherry red lips, his hand wandering further and further up here leg, sliding under the hem of her skirt.

She'd never been the type to really give it up to every guy that wanted her to. She had respect for herself, something her daddy had taught her. She didn't want to be like the other members of her family, just marrying a son of a bitch and having a bunch of babies. She wanted to actually do something with her life. But, with Billy, it was different. Billy could take whatever he wanted from her. He could take her anyway, anywhere. He made her into a rebel, and had changed her since they'd started dating. Billy was her weakness.

She pulled away from him after a second, turning her attention to the dirt road in front of them. It may have been three miles of nothing, but she still didn't want them to crash. God, that would be a terrible way for Big Daddy to find out that she had been sneaking out to go party with her boyfriend, the one that they already didn't like.

"Aye, no teasin' like that." Billy told her, his hand reached the top of her leg, moving it over slightly and gently rubbing her through the fabric of her lace thong. A quiet noise escaped her lips and he knew that he was definitely getting some tonight. And soon, too. He continued to do it for a minute, feeling her wetness soaking through the fabric. "Mhm...Wet. Just the way I like it."  
Sometimes, it seemed that the only reason that Billy had Charlie around was to be his own personal sex toy. Of course, Charlotte didn't want to believe that, but, everything around them had thought it at one time or another. There was no doubt that the two of them were sleeping together. They made no point to hide their affection for each other in public, unless they were around Charlie's family. Anywhere else, was free game.

He continued rubbing her as he drove, his hand eventually slipping inside of the fabric, his cold fingers rubbing against her clit. Her moans got louder, and she stopped paying attention to everything, except for his fingers and the feeling that they were causing. "God, Billy..." The brunette whispered, and Billy just smirked. The way that she said his name had always turned him on.  
"I'm takin' you down to that one spot where we first had sex, again." He told her, his foot pressed down on the gas pedal, and his hard-on pressed tight against his jeans. "The second we get there." Charlie nodded, not paying attention, throwing her head back against the seat. She thrusted her hips up against his fingers, which her now inside of her, his thumb massaging her clit. "And, if you're lucky, I might even eat you out later."

Charlie was in love with him. There was no doubt about that. But, Billy didn't really know how he felt about her. Being a teenage boy, he cared mostly about the sex. The sex was his number one priority. And, damn, was the sex good. He wasn't really sure what love meant, and, right now, he didn't care. He had a girlfriend who was wrapped around his finger, and a freak between the sheets.

Billy pulled his truck into a spot outside of the woods by the lake, right as Charlie hit her peak, screaming out his name. He smirked, knowing that all of their friends had heard. He was more focused on his friends knowing that he was getting some, and that he could please Charlie King, than anything else. They both got out, the brunette fixing her skirt as they walked out toward the lake, practically running into their friend Jason, and his girlfriend, Caleigh.

"Hey, man. Already makin' her scream, I hear." He smirked at Billy, who just shrugged. Both girls rolled their eyes and Charlotte leaned against Billy, an arm around his shoulder. "She looks pretty damn pleased, too."

Charlie looked down at her feet, not saying a word. She wasn't embarrassed She was used to talking about sex with her friends all the time. It wasn't really a big deal. She just had this feeling in the pit of her stomach that something bad was going to happen that night.

"Yeah. Girl likes to scream." Billy nudged Charlotte, who quickly looked back up, smiling and nodding. "Now, who's got the booze?"

Caleigh held up a backpack, bottles clinking when she moved it. "That'd be me. I think Avery and Nick are bringin' some of the good stuff." She told them. "They should be here soon. Avery's daddy was takin' forever to go to sleep."

Billy reached for Charlotte's hand, squeezing it gently before looking up at Jason. "We'll be right back. I wanna go show Charlie somethin'." Jason nodded, winking at him. He knew exactly what his intentions were, especially when it came to Charlotte. The two of them screwed like rabbits.

He took her down to the spot, their spot, and they laid down, Billy immediately getting on top of her, taking her clothes off. She did the same to him, and within seconds they were naked, Billy on top of her, pushing into her seconds later. A gasp escaped the brunette's lips before a moan, and she smirked, thrusting her hips up against his.

The sex lasted about 7 minutes before they were both collapsed next to each other, their breathing hitched and uneven. "God, Charlie. You're tighter than usual." Billy told her, standing up, grabbing his clothes and pulling them on. Charlotte did the same, sneaking a kiss from him before they walked back to their friends.

The alcohol was already being passed around, and Charlie grabbed the bottle from Caleigh, taking a long swig of the tequila. She swished it around in her mouth for a second before swallowing it. In the entire 4 hours that they were there, the six people that were there, Charlie, Billy, Jason, Caleigh, Avery, and Nick, had gone through five bottles of tequila. None of them were anywhere near clear to drive home, yet they did anyway.

Charlie was screaming, cheering, and shouting. She was a roudy kind of drunk. And it made her even more sexy than usual, but, of course, that was in Billy's eyes. Come 2 o'clock, everyone was saying goodbye and throwing the alcohol bottles into the woods. Billy had his arm around a stumbling Charlie, and they started walking back to his truck.

Not bothering to help her into the truck, Charlie slipped and fell, hitting her face on the door handle. The only thing she said was, "Ow." although, it was obvious that a bruise was going to be on her eye very soon. Billy didn't bother to see if she was okay, he just got into the driver's seat. Charlie got in, laying her head against the window, starting to fall asleep.

"Charlie. You gotta walk home. You can't be fallin' asleep." Billy told her, reaching over and tapping her shoulder lightly. "Charlie, come on."

The brunette groaned, her eyes still shut. "Charlie..." Billy said one more time before Charlotte reached over and smacked his arm.  
"Quit, Billy!"

"Don't hit me, Charlie! Ya hear?!" Billy yelled, starting to get mad. There was no way that he was going to let his little girlfriend hit him. Not now, not ever.

"What the hell are you goin' to do about it?!" Charlotte slurred, throwing her hands in the air and the second that she did, Billy reached over, backhanding her.

Immediately, Charlie grabbed her face, kneeling over, starting to cry. "Oh my God, Charlie...I am so sorry, baby..." He felt terrible. He didn't mean to hit her. It was the alcohol talking. He shouldn't have hit her. He'd never hit her. Billy reached over, trying to comfort her.

"Don't...touch me. Billy, please...don't touch me." Charlotte mumbled, looking down at her hand, which had traces of blood on it. She turned to face the window, looking out into the dark. She could not believe that Billy had just hit her. She'd never expected him to hit her.

The rest of the ride was silent, and Billy dropped her off at the end of her dirt road. She got out, grabbing her purse, not saying a word to Billy. She stumbled down the road and Billy watched to make sure that she was going to be okay. "I love you, Charlie..." He called.

No response.


	2. Chapter 2

In morning, Charlotte was getting ready for school, with a major headache. Someone knocked on the door and her head began pounding. She had to sit down for a second before she could even speak. Damn, how much had she drank last night? "Come on in..." She mumbled, laying her face in her hands.

"Hey, baby...Billy-What the hell happened to your eye?" Big Daddy looked straight at his daughter, raising an eyebrow. It took Charlie a few seconds to comprehend exactly what he had said, and even then, she had no idea what he was talking about. What was wrong with her eye?

"Daddy, what are you talkin' about? There's nothin' wrong with my eye."

"It's black and blue. And so is your cheek."

Charlie got up, walking over to the mirror and standing in it. She couldn't believe her eyes. What the hell had happened last night? How could she have possibly ended up with bruises covering her face? Had she gotten into a fight with Caleigh or Avery? No. There was no way that that could've happened. If she'd gotten in a fight, she'd have known it. She'd have remembered a fight.

"I don't know..." Bad answer. "I mean, I fell on my way to the bathroom last night, but I didn't think that it had done any damage." Hopefully the lie would work. Lies usually didn't pass with Big Daddy.

He nodded slowly, as if he didn't quite believe her. "Alright...Well, be careful next time. Maybe I need to get you a nightlight." He smiled at Charlie, winking at her. "Oh, well, Billy's downstairs. Should I send him up?" Big Daddy wasn't a huge fan of Billy, yet, he was one to respect him and still allow Charlie to see him, because she just liked him that much. And Big Daddy enjoyed making his daughter happy.

"Please." She told him and he walked off, closing the door behind him. The brunette looked in the mirror again, wondering both how she'd gotten this hurt, and how she was going to cover them up. There was no way that she was going to school looking like this. Maybe Billy would remember what she'd done to get them.

She sat back down on the bed, staring at the wall for a few moments before she heard another knock, followed by the door slowly swinging open. Billy walked in, and when he saw her bruises, he stopped dead in his tracks, his mouth dropping. "Oh my God, babe...I am so sorry. I am really sorry, babe. I didn't mean to..." He told her, walking over to her, pulling her into his arms. "I am so sorry, Charlie."

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Wait, Billy. What are you sorry for?" She questioned, pulling away and looking into his eyes. There was something he wasn't telling her. He knew where the bruises had come from, and Charlotte had a feeling that she wasn't going to like the answer.

She hadn't remembered? She really didn't remember? God, this was going to be much harder than he thought. Billy took a deep breath before taking his girlfriend's hands. "Last night...when we were arguing...I reached over and hit you. I didn't mean to...I just, I got angry. And I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you, babe..." She just kept staring at him, and from the looks of it, she wasn't forgiving him anytime soon.

"Billy...you-you hit me?" She raised an eyebrow, looking at him. "Why would you do that? What argument was so bad that you had to hit me over it?"

"Charlie, baby..I don't even remember. I just remember me hitting you, you crying, and me trying to help you the second that I realized I had done something stupid like that. I'm sorry, sweetheart. I will never do anything like that again, I promise you. Just, please forgive me..."

They were both drunk. Very drunk. She'd give him that. They weren't completely responsible for their actions. But, even though he was drunk and he didn't mean to, he had still hit her. And Charlotte still couldn't believe that Billy, her Billy, had actually laid a hand on her.

It took a few minutes of deep thinking, but, she had managed to come up with a decision. "Okay." She told Billy, looking up at him. "I forgive you." She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. "Just...please don't do it again. Please, Billy."

He nodded slightly, kissing her cheek. "I promise." Billy had never acted this sweet before. He was always the bad boy, acting as if he didn't have feelings or emotions. He wasn't one to express the way he felt and he sure wasn't one tp apologize for what he'd done wrong. So, this, apologizing for hurting Charlotte, was definitely a first.

"I gotta get dressed." Charlie told him, pulling away from him.

"Come on, Charlie. I've seen you naked before."

"Fine. Stay, then."

"You're mad."

"I am not mad, Billy."

"You seem mad."

"I'm not mad!"

"Okay, Charlie...Calm down."

The brunette groaned, pulling off the tanktop that she had slept in, along with her plaid pajama pants. She changed quickly and did her makeup, trying her best to cover her bruises. It barely worked, but, at least it made it a little less noticeable. Charlie grabbed her bag and walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs, Billy following shortly after her.

Big Daddy was in the living room, reading the paper when Charlie was on her way out to leave. "Bye, daddy." She told him, walking over and kissing the top of his head. "I'll see you later."

"Love you, baby girl." He told her, smiling at her as she left. She got into Billy's truck, considering that she wanted to ride with him. She wasn't really in the mood to drive. He drove to school, the ride consisting of small talk and a few kisses every now and again.

Once they'd gotten to school, they said goodbye, and agreed to meet up after school, so that Billy could take her home so that she could get ready for tonight, which just happened to be prom. He kissed his girlfriend's lips, once against apologizing for hurting her, and left, walking off to hang out with his friends.

They met up in the courtyard after their last classes had ended and Charlie ran up to him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him. "Have a good day?" She asked him and he shrugged.

"I guess."

"It's because I wasn't there, right?" She asked, smiling at him.

"Yeah, babe. That was it."

Charlie smiled, taking his hand as the two of them walked out to the parking lot, getting into the truck once again. Charlotte tossed her bookbag into the bed of the truck and got into the cab, pulling her feet up to her knees.

"What time do you think you'll be ready for me to come pick you up?" Billy asked and Charlotte just shrugged.

"Around 6:30 sounds good. Because your game starts at 7:30, right?"

"Yeah. Coach wants us there at 7, though."

"I'll make sure I'm ready then."

Billy pulled into her driveway, putting the truck into park. "Okay, babe. I'll see you later."

Charlie smiled, sneaking a kiss before getting out. "I love you." She told him, getting her bag out of the bed and walking up to the house.

"Love you, too."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Warning, things get a bit detailed in here. If ya know what I mean.**

"And the homecoming queen is...Charlie King!" The girl who was announcing the winners cheered, smiling over at Charlotte, who's jaw dropped. She knew that'd she'd had a chance at winning homecoming queen, but, of course, she had to. Now she was going to have to get pictures and be reminded of her bruises and the fight every time that she saw those pictures.

She walked up to the stage, receiving her crown and standing up there, waiting to hear who was homecoming king. Of course, she knew, but, she just wanted it to be announced. It would make it seem so much more real when it was announced. "And...our homecoming king is...Billy Douglas." Charlie looked down at Billy, who just smirked at her as he walked up to the stage, standing next to his girlfriend. He wrapped an arm around her as they put on his crown and took pictures.

After they'd taken what seemed like 100 pictures, they had Charlie and Billy step down and dance together. They played a song, Faithfully by Journey, and they danced together, Charlotte's arms around Billy's neck and his hands on Charlie's waist. They fit together like a puzzle piece. It was perfect. She felt perfect in his arms, swaying from side to side. They were perfect together.

"I love you." Charlotte whispered, her lips close to his ear. She laid her head on his shoulder, moving along with the music.

"I love you too, Charlie." Billy told her, turning his head and kissing her cheek. "I love you so much."

The song ended and Charlotte and Billy pulled away from each other, smiling at one another. "What do you say we go out to the football field? Maybe fool around a little bit?" He smirked and the blonde nodded, locking their arms together, starting to walk out to the football field.

"Leavin' already?" Jason asked the two as they passed him. "You just won homecoming king and queen, guys. You should be celebratin'. I know we all are gonna be later." He winked. "Let us know if you wanna come. We're gonna be out on the field. We're all headed out in about an hour."

"There gonna be booze?" Billy asked him, raising his eyebrow.

Jason just smirked, nodding. "'course there's gonna be booze, Billy."

"Just checkin'." He grinned. "We'll be there. See you then."

Charlie and Billy walked down the hallway and to the back of the school, turning corners until they reached the football field. "Under the bleachers. So when they all come out for the party, they don't see us." Billy told Charlie, taking her hand and leading her behind the bleachers. Once they were out of sight, he began kissing her lips, pulling her into him. He reached behind her, unzipping her long, coral pink dress and letting it slip down to her ankles. He pulled away, examining her body and smirking at it.

"God, you're hot." He whispered, letting her step out of her dress before he unhooked her bra, letting it fall down her arms. Billy took off the bra, tossing it next to the dress. He kissed her neck softly, sucking on the skin, moving his lips down her shoulders, arms, and to her chest. He kissed her left breast, taking her nipple into his mouth and sucking it, enjoying the faint sounds of her moaning.

After a few minutes of sucking, and hearing her quiet sounds coming from her mouth, Billy pulled away, smirking up at her. He reached down, pulling her silk, pink thong, down her thin, white legs, and she stepped out of it, kicking it with the rest of her clothes. She looked at him, smirking as she took off his tie, throwing it into the pile of clothes. He helped her to take off his coat and shirt, unbuttoning them quickly before throwing them down. It was now that he realized that he was wearing way too many clothes.

While he worked on his torso, Charlie went lower, unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down, along with his boxers. He kicked them away, finally undressed, pulling his girlfriend's body close to his. He kissed her lips, running his tongue along her bottom lip, waiting for her to open her mouth. When she did, he pushed his tongue in, fighting with hers. Billy gripped her hips with one hand, his other hand reaching down and guiding himself into her.

He pushed into her, giving her a few seconds to adjust to his size before he began thrusting into her. He gripped her ass, and pulled her up, helping her wrap her legs around him. He moved over, pushing her up against the first stable object that he could find and slammed his hips into hers, muffling her moans and "Oh God's" by covering her mouth with his. His thrusting got faster and harder, and her moans got louder and louder.

"Oh, Billy..." Charlie whispered, biting her lip as he pulled away from her lips, moving his mouth down to her neck, sucking on it.  
"Damn, Charlie...You're so tight..." He groaned, grabbing her hips, and pulling them closer, moving his body up against her. Her walls contracted around him and he let out a moan against her skin, causing his neck to vibrate. "Mhm, Charlie...Cum for me, baby..." He whispered, one of his hands reaching further down, his thumb rubbing against her clit.

After about 3 seconds of rubbing her, she screamed out his name, grabbing his head and bringing his face to hers, kissing him as she climaxed. In the middle of hers, he hit his high, releasing, his load exploding into her. He rode out his climax, breathing hard as he stopped moving, smirking up at his girlfriend. "God, Charlie...You're amazin'."

"And so are you." She whispered as she unwrapped her legs from his waist. Billy set her down, staring at her naked, sweaty body. Charlotte turned, grabbing her clothes and putting them back on, fixing her hair. After she got dressed, she turned, looking at Billy, who was putting his tie back on. She smiled at him, and as she did, they heard voices coming out onto the football field. "Just in time."

Billy smiled. "Just in time." He repeated, taking her hand and walking out to the football field, meeting up with their friends, amongst other people, and grabbed a bottle of whiskey, going with Avery and Nick, finding a spot on the bleachers. Charlie was the first to grab the bottle, unscrewing the cap and taking a sip before handing it to Billy.

"Thanks, babe." He took the bottle and put it to his lips, taking a long, needed sip. He handed it off and Charlotte wrapped her arm around him.

"Hey, Billy...Your shirt's inside out. You and Charlie get busy while you were waitin' for the party to start?" Avery questioned, winking at him. Billy look down, laughing slightly as he noticed that it was indeed inside out. He ignored the question and they just sat around, drinking and talking.

Billy took Charlie home around 3 o'clock and thank God, didn't have to sneak her in because they didn't sneak out. They didn't have much to drink: the four of them all shared one small bottle of whiskey, so, he was safe to drive. He pulled in her driveway and helped her out, walking her up to the door. Before she went inside, he pulled her close to her, kissing her lips. "I love you, Charlie."

"I love you too, Billy." She smiled, reaching over and opening the door. "See you tomorrow."

A few weeks later, Charlie was laying in bed, terrible pains in her stomach. She was staring at the calendar, trying to remember when her last period was. It had to have been months ago, considering that she hadn't asked mama for tampons in almost forever. Another pain hit her, and she started to cry, tears running down her face. It took one more sharp pain before she got up, walking out of her room and down the hall. Once she'd gotten to the farthest door down, she raised her hand, knocking on it lightly. "Daddy?" She called, her voice breaking.


	4. Chapter 4

"Charlie? What is it, baby?" Big Daddy questioned and Charlotte opened the door, walked in, and closed it again, walking over to where her daddy was sitting on the bed. Oh God…How was she going to do this? How was she going to tell her daddy that she thought she was pregnant?

The brunette climbed into bed, next to her father. Right then, the tears starting falling and Big Daddy looked at his daughter, raising an eyebrow. "Charlie? What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong…" He told her, pulling her arm and grabbing her hand.

"You'll be mad…" Right then, he almost knew what she was about to say.

He touched her shoulder, rubbing it slightly. "Baby…you can tell me. I won't be mad." Well, he'd try not to be mad.

"Daddy…I think I'm pregnant." Big Daddy pulled her into his arms, taking a deep breath before speaking. He didn't want to say something that he'd regret.

He kissed the top of her head. Normally, he'd be mad. But, she'd come to him. She had come to him and she had told him the truth. "Charlie…Princess." He took another breath. "Billy…It's Billy's?" Charlotte nodded, sniffling. "I am so disappointed in you right now. You were dumb , Charlie. And you're not a dumb girl. You're a smart girl, and you made a really dumb choice. Not only did you have sex, you had unprotected sex, at a young age, before you were married. I thought that your mama and I taught you better than that."

"Daddy…I'm sorry."

"Charlie, you're a King. You should've known better. We have expectations. We have a reputation here in Monroeville. And if the fact that an unmarried King, an unmarried, teenage King, is pregnant, gets out, then our reputation would be ruined." He looked into his daughter's eyes. "So, I will get you a test. And I will be here throughout everything, and I will take care of everything. We'll take care of this so that nobody has to know that it ever happened. I will do everything in my power to ensure that nobody finds out that this happened. Not even Billy.

"Your mama is goin' to be so disappointed in you. This is a bad example for Duke and Landry, Charlie. Why weren't you thinkin'? Why didn't you use your head when you did this?" He sighed. "Baby girl, I am extremely upset with you and even more disappointed in you. But, I'll get over it, because I'm proud of you for comin' to me and tellin' me." He hugged his daughter, wiping her tears away, kissing her forehead. "And if you tell Billy, you make sure that that son of a bitch keeps his mouth shut. Or there'll be hell to pay."

Charlie climbed into her father's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Daddy, I am so sorry…" She repeated, burying her face in his neck. "I didn't mean to…I didn't want to disappoint you, daddy…" She sounded like a child, but she didn't care. She felt like a child right now. All that she wanted was her daddy…

"Princess, it's over. It's done and it's over. There's nothin' that we can do now." He ran a hand through her long, brunette hair. The teenager remained in her father's lap for about ten more minutes before getting up, mumbling, 'Thank you', and going into her room.

A few hours later, Big Daddy walked into Charlie's room, a paper bag in his hand. He tossed it to her and she grabbed it, looking inside of it. "Go take it. I had Martha get it for you." The brunette nodded, taking a deep breath. God, she was not ready for this.

She took the bag, got up, and walked past Big Daddy, down the hall and into the bathroom. Shutting the door, she locked it, getting the test out of the box. She pulled down her pajama pants and panties and sat on the toilet, putting the stick between her legs. When she finished, she set the test down on the counter and stood up, pulling her pants back up.

The teenager stared at the clock, which seemed to stop every few seconds. When the three minutes were up, she looked down, letting out a sigh. She put the test back in the cardboard box and then back in the paper bag, flushing the toilet and washing her hands before leaving the bathroom.

She walked back into her room, where Big Daddy was standing, waiting to hear what the verdict was. "It was negative. Thank God…" She mumbled before hugging her father, who wrapped his arms around her tiny back.

"Well, that's a good thing. Because I probably would've killed ya, Charlie. Or Billy. Probably Billy. That son of a bitch needs to have his junk chopped off."

"Daddy, now we don't need to go that far…"

"Yeah, we do. Now, I don't want this scare to ever come back, do ya hear? So that means no more foolin' around with him. If I hear that you have been, and believe me, I will find out if you have been, your ass will be locked in your bedroom until the day I am laid in the ground. And that son of a bitch will have his ass blackened and you won't even be allowed to go to his funeral. Do you hear me, Charlie?"

The brunette nodded. "Yes, sir."

He let go of his daughter. "Now go take a nap. You need it."

Charlotte pulled away from him and went to walk in her room, before turning around. "Daddy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"If Billy shows up…Will you tell him I'm sick?"

"Be glad to." He told her.

She smiled, turning back around and going into her bedroom, shutting the door. She flopped back on her bed, laying her head on the pillow, letting out a sigh of relief. Tossing the paper bag into the waste basket near her bed, she rolled over on her side, facing the wall and falling asleep, almost as soon as she closed her eyes.

She woke up a few hours later, thinking that the entire pregnancy scare was a dream. Until, she looked in the trash can, that is. She let out a sigh, getting out of bed and standing in front of the mirror, pulling up her hair. She wiped the old makeup off of her face before leaving her room, going outside to look for her daddy. She walked out to the stables, but no one was there. Only the horses.

She'd debated for a second, but finally decided. She hadn't ridden a horse since Marjorie had died. But, she felt like she really needed to ride to clear her head and get her mind off of things. Besides, no one would be around to bother her. Walking into the tack room, Charlie got the saddle down that hadn't been used since the last time that she rode Marjorie, along with a bridle. She walked out into her second favorite horse, Atticus', pen. She took the lead rope off of the hook and lead her out into the middle of the barn and started to saddle her up, getting her ready to ride.

Finally, she'd put the bit into Atticus' mouth and put the reins behind her ears before detatching the lead rope and putting her left foot in the stirrup, throwing her right leg over the top of the horse and putting it into the stirrup on the right side of the horse. She grabbed the reins, grinning as she closed her eyes, embracing the feeling of being on a horse again. Although she felt like she was betraying Marjorie, she couldn't get over this feeling. And she couldn't understand how she had possibly made it so long without riding.

She led Atticus into the pasture, a smile still plastered on her face. She rode around slowly for a while before quickening the pace, Atticus beginning to trot, and shortly after, beginning to run. Charlie was so into it. It was like a high for her. She rode through the pasture and out to the trails, riding until around 8 o'clock, when she'd finally realized it was dark. She began to ride back to the barn, taking the horse as slowly as he would possibly go. When she finally got back, she unmounted and put the lead rope back on, laying the other end on the ground. She took the bit out of his mouth and set the bridle aside before taking off the saddle and the saddle pad.

She put Atticus back into his pen before taking everything back to the tack room and putting it up. She shut off the light and walked over to Atticus' pen, running her hand from the top of his head and down to his nose. All of the bad was back, and her head was full once again. But, for a few minutes, while she was riding through the trails, everything was okay. And she didn't have a care or worry in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

"Babe, come on. Answer the door." Billy continued to knock on his girlfriend's bedroom door, but she still refused to answer. It was about a week and a half after her pregnancy scare and she had barely talked to him. And when she had, Billy could tell that she was indifferent. He just didn't know what was wrong with her. And he could tell that she wasn't going to tell him any time soon.

He continued knocking until finally, the brunette got fed up with the sound of his fist hitting her wooden down, and she swung it open, nearly coming face-to-face with his fist. Luckily, he pulled it away just soon enough that he didn't hit her. "Charlie, what's wrong? Something's wrong with you." He told her and she just shook her head.

"Everything's fine." She told him, but she could tell by the look on his face that he didn't believe her.

"Come on. I'm takin' you out to the lake and we're gonna talk. I'm gonna see what's botherin' you, babe."

"It's late. My daddy won't let me go."

"Charlie, when have you ever cared about what your daddy would let you do?"

The brunette took a deep breath. "Fine, Billy. Let's go."

He took his girlfriend's hand and led her out, leading her outside and to his truck. He helped her in and kissed her cheek before getting in himself. She didn't say a word the entire ride out to the lake, just stared outside the window. It may have been dark outside, but it sure beat talking to Billy right then.

Once they'd gotten out to the lake and Billy parked in the dirt, the two teenagers got out and Billy grabbed a blanket and a half-empty bottle of whiskey from back behind the driver's seat. He carried it out to the water, and laid the blanket down about 5 feet from where the water was. He sat down, helping his girlfriend down with him, before opening up the bottle and taking a swig out of it. "So…What's on your mind, babe?" He asked as he set the whiskey down.

Charlie immediately grabbed the bottle and pressed the rim to her lips, taking a long sip. Once she'd swallowed the alcohol, she looked at Billy. "You really want to know?"

The boy nodded, and his attention was fixed on Charlotte.

"I thought I was pregnant . About two weeks ago. I missed my period, freaked out, and ran to my daddy. Turns out, I'm not. But, I still had a scare."

Billy was furious. He was livid. How could she have not been more careful? "Charlie, you can't be serious! And why the hell would you have told your daddy?!"

"I was scared, Billy!"

"Well, the last person that you tell is your father!" He groaned, snatching the bottle from his girlfriend's hands and gulping a lot of it down. Before he even had a chance to put it down, Charlie grabbed it from him and down the rest. They sat in silence for a minute before the brunette looked up at him.

"Baby, I'm sorry…" She mumbled, but she didn't get a response. She moved a bit closer to him. "Billy, pl-" But she didn't get a chance to finish because Billy reached out, pushing her down. She looked up at him, her lip quivering.

"Charlie! How the hell could you be so damn stupid?! First of all, you're stupid enough to almost get pregnant, and second of all, you're stupid enough to tell your damn father!" He was yelling now, and as upset Charlotte was, her temper was building up.

"Billy, don't you ever call me stupid." She told him, glaring at her boyfriend. "If anyone's stupid, it's-"

Now he was beyond pissed. "Charlie King, don't you ever backtalk me!" He grabbed her shoulders and began to shake her back and forth. "Do you hear me?!" He yelled and Charlie nodded quickly, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall. She was beyond scared, but she wouldn't show it. He had never done anything like this before.

He continued shaking her for at least 30 more seconds before he smacked her across the face and pushed her back down. While she was lying on the ground, Billy pulled the blanket out from under her and went back to his truck, starting it and leaving.

Charlie laid in the dirt for awhile, unable to believe that not only had Billy laid his hands on her, he had also left her miles away from home, and he had her purse in his truck, so she couldn't even call anyone to come and get her. So, she got up and wiped the dirt off of herself before walking out to the road and starting to walk home.

After what seemed like about three and a half hours of walking, Charlie had finally gotten home. She didn't even bother to sneak in. She just walked in the front door and went to her bedroom, going to sleep. Right before she'd fallen asleep, she looked over at the clock, which said 3:46.

When her alarm went off in the morning, she just shut it off, not bothering to get up. There was no way that she was going to sleep. She was too exhausted and she didn't want to see Billy. Not today, not anytime soon. But, she didn't want to quit. She didn't want to give up on him. She wasn't ready to. As much as she just wanted to pick up the phone and call him to tell him that they were over, she couldn't do it. She just loved him too much.

So, she laid her head back down and went to sleep. Yeah, her father would throw a fit when he found out that she had skipped out on school to sleep, but, it was worth it at the moment. She needed to catch up on sleep. Sleep was really important to her. There was nothing else more important to her at that moment.

She woke up a few hours later to her father tapping her shoulder and standing over her. "Charlie. Charlie, wake up." The brunette groaned before opening her eyes and looking at her father. "Charlie, why the hell didn't you go to school today?" He questioned, glaring at his daughter.

"Sorry, daddy. I slept through my alarm." She did what she did best, and lied to her father, trying her hardest to avoid trouble.

Her father just nodded. "Alright. You better not do this again, Charlie? Ya hear?" She nodded her head and her father ran his hand through her hair before turning around and leaving, closing the door behind him. When he did, Charlie just went back to sleep, desperately needing the sleep.

Soon after, Billy knocked on his girlfriend's door before walking in. Charlie looked up at her boyfriend, raising an eyebrow. "What the hell do you want?" She questioned.

"I wanted to apologize."

"No. Apologizin' ain't doin' nothin' right now, Billy. You left me in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night. You're goin' to have to do a hell of a lot more than apologize. And I'm serious." She glared at him and he closed the door behind him before walking over to her.

"You might want to rethink those words, Charlie. You really might want to. Because I swear to God, if you leave me, you won't be datin' no one else for a long while."

"I didn't say I was leavin' you, Billy. I just don't want to deal with you right now."

Billy grunted before looking at his girlfriend. "You know what, Charlie?" He grabbed her shoulders and squeezed hard before pushing her onto the bed. "You'll change your mind soon, you ungrateful bitch." He told her before leaving the room, slamming the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

After a week, everything was fine and back to normal. They were back to being the happy couple and to the people around them, nothing had ever happened. There was no fight, Billy hadn't left Charlie in the woods and she hadn't been forced to walk home by herself, in the middle of the night. That was the outside of it, at least.

Three weeks after the incident, the teen couple was sitting on Billy's couch, fooling around and watching a movie. Billy was kissing Charlie, attempting to get her clothes off when she quickly pulled away from him, running down the hall and slamming the bathroom door. "Charlie?" Billy called, getting up and slowly walking down the hallway. There was no answer, just the sound of his 18 year old girlfriend vomiting.

After a few more seconds, Billy slowly pushed the door open, getting on the floor and rubbing Charlie's back. He pulled her dark brown hair up with his free hand, holding it out of her face. Over the course of the three weeks since he'd hurt her, he'd gained a lot more respect for her, and actually realized that he did love her, more than anything. His feelings weren't clear, not until he thought for a second that she might leave him. After that, he straightened up, promising himself, and his girlfriend, that he'd be a better man for her, and that he would never lay a hand on her again.

Once she was done, for the most part, Charlie leaned back into her boyfriend, and he let her hair down, carefully running his hands through it. "You alright, babe?" He questioned, resting his chin on her shoulder. She nodded slowly, but he could tell that she wasn't exactly sure.

"This has been happenin' for a while…It hasn't stopped since the first time it happened, before I took the test with daddy.." She knew that something was wrong with her. Her first thought was that the test she'd taken was a false negative, but she didn't want to say anything to Billy. He'd promised that he wouldn't touch her again, but she knew how he was the last time she'd mentioned the possibility of her being pregnant. She wasn't going to do that to herself again.

Fortunately, he was the one that brought up the idea. "Are you sure you're not pregnant, Charlie?" Billy asked his girlfriend, who just looked up at him, shrugging her shoulders. He frowned, but kissed her cheek. "Let's call and get you a doctor's appointment. We'll get a blood test done…I know how much you hate needles, but that's the only way to know for sure." Charlie was surprised at how calm he was being about it, but she wasn't going to question it. She didn't want to jinx herself.

"Okay…" She mumbled.

Billy got up, helping her up. "Let's go lie down, okay? We can take a nap and I'll take you home later, okay?" She just nodded, following her boyfriend upstairs and into his bedroom.

On the way to school the next day, Charlie called to get a doctor's appointment, in a town that was far enough away from Monroeville that nobody would know her there. They had an appointment after school, and instead of drawing blood, which would take a while to process, they were going to do an ultrasound to see if they could find anything.

School was difficult, and seemed to drag on forever for both Charlie and Billy. But, eventually, the school bell rang and dismissed everyone, and the two of them met in the parking lot. Billy helped Charlie into the truck and they drove almost an hour to a town where they knew no one would know them. When they got to the doctor's office, Billy helped Charlie out again, walking with her inside. The wait to be seen by a doctor seemed to last even longer than the whole day itself.

"Charlotte King?" A nurse called out, and both Billy and Charlotte sprang out of their seats, walking back. They took her into an exam room, and she sat on the table, waiting for a doctor to come in. When the doctor walked in, Charlie's heart was beating hard, and her stomach had butterflies in it. She lifted up her shirt and the doctor set up the ultrasound machine and put the gel on her stomach. The brunette couldn't watch as the doctor searched, her eyes locked on the screen. Neither could Billy, considering his eyes were shut tight.

It seemed like forever before the doctor spoke. "Charlotte?" The teenager looked at her, still unable to look at the screen. "You're definitely pregnant…"

Charlotte felt nauseous, but considering she'd done nothing but throw up all day, there was nothing left in her stomach. Even though she practically knew what the doctor was going to say, this just made it more real. She looked at Billy, who was staring at the screen. Eventually, her eyes wandered to it, and she couldn't take them off. She stared at their baby for a long time, up until the doctor practically kicked them out, sending them away with some information, a picture, and another appointment date.

Once they got in the truck and started to go home, Charlie burst into tears. Billy reached over and rubbed her back. "10 weeks pregnant…" He mumbled, staring blankly at the road ahead of them. After Charlie stopped crying, which took a while, she looked at Billy.

"We have to tell our parents…" She whispered. "Can we tell yours first? I don't know what mine are goin' to do…" Billy just nodded and the rest of the ride to his house was silent. Luckily, no one was home yet, so they didn't have to face his parents immediately. The two of them went inside and sat on the couch, discussing what they were going to say. But nothing could prepare them, no matter how hard they tried. When they heard keys in the front door, both of their hearts stopped. Billy's mother walked in and Billy looked up.

"Mama? Can me an' Charlie talk to you for a second?"

The woman nodded, walking in the living room. "Of course. What's up, you two?"

Billy couldn't speak for a second. It took him a while to remember what he was going to say. "Mama…Charlie's-Charlie's pregnant."

His mother was shocked and it took a little over a minute for her to gain composure. "Are you sure?" She asked and the two teenagers just nodded. Charlie was in tears. They repeated the same speech with Billy's father, who was also speechless. They talked about what their plans were and what they planned to do. Of course, neither of them knew, but that wasn't a surprise. After they'd finished their conversation, Charlie looked up at her boyfriend and sighed.

"Time to go tell my parents…"


End file.
